


The Death of Kerellian

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: Kerellian and her Waywatchers are sent by Ariel to protect the Everqueen as a symbol of alliance. When they are ambushed by Druchii, Kerellian is taken captive. Will she survive the clutches of the Druchii?
Kudos: 11





	The Death of Kerellian

Kerillian squinted in the bright sunlight of the lightly wooded forests of Ulthuan. Being used to the heavily shaded and dark canopy of Athel Loren, she was both pale and sensitive to bright lights. However, the sun felt good and the sounds of nature were plentiful and welcoming, so she couldn’t complain much. She had definitely spent worse trips away from home.  
They’d been walking from the enchanted forests of Avelorn on their way to Lothern for several weeks now, her group of Waywatchers. They were escourting the Everqueen as a diplomatic gesture of friendship, on her way to the southern realms of the High Elven homeland. According to the will of Isha, it would be good for them to show solidarity with their western kin against the dark forces growing stronger in the world.  
Irritation was at the forefront of Kerillian’s mind as she wanted this over with fast as possible so she could go back home, and they could have been over halfway there by now if only the Everqueen didn’t insist on stopping at every Elven village to lay adoration and blessings on every Asur she saw.  
It was graceful and lovely and all, sure, and she grudgingly could admit at least to herself it was nice to see so much of the ancient homeland of her race, but she belonged to Athel Loren, as did all of the Asrai.  
As the day came to a close, the Waystalker made camp with her brothers and sisters of Athel Loren, looking up into the starry night sky as she laid out on her bedroll. The grass around her was cool and comfortable, the trees healthy, but thinly spaced enough to see the night sky above. The sounds of the animals in the night were lovely and peaceful. She felt her eyelids become heavy, and she rolled over onto her side with a sigh.  
Kerillian closed her eyes, and slept.  
…  
Her dreams were of home, of jumping along the branches in the thick of the enchanted forests of her homeland, swinging from vines into thickets and down long tree limbs to roll into the grass, feeling the warmth and magic of the forest inside her heart.  
Something didn’t feel right though… crackling… that smell… smoke! It was fire! She was up in a flash, and saw hundreds, thousands, no it had to be millions of beastmen everywhere, the forest was burning, all was chaos! She felt tears on her cheeks as she reached for her bow, but it wasn’t there.  
A huge mess of fur and muscle roared something in the dark tongue and threw her down, his massive axe came up, and she meekly shielded her face with her hands. The blade came down, and she woke up with a scream.  
…  
Snapping up in her bedroll, she saw that her dream had come true. There was fire, and screams, the sounds of battle, shouts and cries of pain and anguish, death wails. She rolled up and got her bow out fast, notching an arrow and firing at a dark shape that came at her through the trees.  
The scream of pain that accompanied her arrow plunging into her target however, was not deep and guttural like that of a beastman. Instead, falling to the ground in front of her was… an elf!  
Pale as milk, with hair and body stained in blood, it was a woman, nearly naked aside from a skimpy armored bra and thong. In each hand was clenched a wickedly curved sword, and on her face frozen in death an expression of pain and hate.  
It was a Druchii, they were under attack by Druchii! She took in her surroundings and spied the Everqueen right away. Alarielle was tossing aside arrows and blows with the power of Ghyran, the trees moved around her to grab enclosing Druchii troops, vines snapping them up to strangle them in the branches.  
Kerillian regrouped with the Waywatchers, or what was left of them, and they fought their way to the legendary mage and queen with great effort. Kerillian looked through the trees, then at their accompanying forces, and then back again. There had to be hundreds of Dark Elves, they were coming from everywhere, barely 50 Asur and Asrai combined still stood, and more were falling by the moment.  
“Yer majesty!” she cried, shooting down a witch elf. “Thar is no hope ‘ere! Ye must escape to Evershale and send word! The Asrai will hold them, run!”  
Alarielle looked around, and with one final massive spell, threw up a thicket of trees and bushes to hide them.  
“Thank you sister!” she said, making for the treeline. “I will forever be in the debt of your people, may the light of Isha guide you!”  
“GO!” Kerillian screamed.  
She and her last surviving bodyguards retreated through the woods, and the Waywatchers moved into action. The magically enhanced cover helped, and their skill was many times their foe’s, but the Druchii were vicious, determined, and merciless, and eventually their numbers dwindled.  
Kerillian cried out in pain as a barbed whip caught painfully around her ankle while she leapt from branch to branch. She hit the ground hard and her bow went flying from her hand.  
She was up again in a flash, dual swords drawn and ready to fight to the bitter end. She cut down a Sister of Slaughter, two Witch Elves, but the butt of a Black Guard’s poleaxe caught her square in the chest and the wind was knocked from her lungs. She fell backward, and the axe head pressed against her throat.  
Grumbling a curse, she dropped her swords.  
“Alright, alright, ye got me, druchii bastard.”  
They hauled her to her feet and black iron chains were snapped around her wrists, and again around her ankles.  
“Asrai fool! You will pay for your actions against the Druchii!” the Black Guard said, dragging her by her chains deep into the woods.  
For hours she walked with the Dark Elf ambushers, noticing that she and a few other of her allies had been captured alive, all in various states of injury. It took all night, but by daybreak they were at the camp. The black and dark purple tents of Druchii design stood out against the golden light of the early morning sun on the green of the wood. Their campsite was like a scar in the otherwise perfect and beautiful scenery.  
Kerillian and five other Asrai were put on their knees, while the Black Guard who had captured her went towards the largest tent. After a few minutes, he emerged, with a massive and horrifying creature.  
Kerillian had heard stories, but she’d never actually seen a Bloodwrack Medusa in the flesh.  
The beastly woman rose at least 10 feet tall on her long, thick snake body. Right at the waistline her elf half went to snake, and she had green scales that ranged in color from forest green to a pale sickly shade in random places, and the wide, rectangular scales of her belly were an eggshell white all the way down. As she looked further down her body, she saw that towards the base of the tail, several snake heads branched off at random directions. They snapped and hissed at the air, looking at the Asrai. Normally the eyes of reptiles were cold and dispassionate, but these looked… aware, aware and hungry. The malice in them made her shudder.  
The elf part of her was pale like most Druchii, but at one point it could have been called fair and soft, she imagined. Above a toned, flat belly she had very large breasts, especially with how large her body was, they were barely contained by her armored bra. Her shoulders were scaled, and as she turned to look down the small line of prisoners, Kerillian notice that her back as well was totally reptilian. Her arms were strong with lean muscle, in one massive gauntlet there was a huge 3 pronged spear, and the other ended in wicked, long, razor sharp metal claws. Her face was what Kerillian might have called beautiful once. Smooth with feminine features, high cheekbones, and dark eyes that shone with hatred and rage. The nest of snakeheads that was her hair writhed constantly, snapping and hissing in unison with their brethren connected to the base of her tail.  
All in all, she was an impressive and terrifying sight.  
The monster looked them over, and leaned on her spear, smiling down at the Asrai. “Put them all in chains, and into the cages! We will sell them in Naggarond!”  
The Druchii began to obey, but she raised a hand when they dragged Kerillian to her feet. “That one though…” she said, pointing to the Asrai woman as she squirmed and cursed. “That one will come with me.”  
Nodding briefly the Black guard pulled her to her feet. Kerillian was dragged kicking and screaming into the big tent, and was tossed in. With her hands and legs bound she barely had balance, and struggled for a few seconds not to fall.  
These monsters, when she was out, she’d make every Druchii pay for all her brothers and sisters who died by their hands! The snake-woman slipped in next to her, the constant hissing loud and impossible to ignore now, so close.  
“You are probably wondering why I brought you here.” the Medusa said, leaning back on a long, soft looking bedroll, looking up at Kerillian.  
“I don’t care, I won’t talk!” she said.  
“I’m not going to interrogate you, we have other prisoners for that. I want to have some fun…” she said, and with that her tail snapped out and one of the snakes grabbed Kerillian by the leg. Its fangs didn’t pierce her boots, but it yanked her down so she fell on the abomination of magic and elf flesh.  
She was flush against the beastly woman, with her chains she was unable to easily get herself up, and the former Druchii wrapped an arm around her to ensure the task was impossible.  
“Its been so long since I’ve felt anything in bed, you’re going to fix that.”  
Kerillian understood right away.  
“HAH! As if that would ever ‘appen! Ye must be mad, I would NEVER-“ she was cut off when the Medusa let one of the snake heads branching off her body snap its jaws around Kerillian’s top.  
With one fluid yank, the fabric tore away and left her chest naked.  
“A-Ah!” she gasped, trying to cover herself. Her breasts bounced free, they were c-cups, rather average, but still quite cute, with pale pink nipples that hardened against her wishes in the cool air.  
“Why you, despicable, cruel abomination…!” the Asrai went into an angry rant of curses and indignities as the snake woman took off her gauntlets.  
Once she had removed the large black iron pieces of armor, she reared back and slapped Kerillian so hard it knocked her to the ground.  
“SHUT UP! You are mine now, you will OBEY!”  
The snake heads ripped her pants off aswell, as Kerillian tried to scoot backward and away, but their jaws snapped around her leg and she felt the hot venom go into her veins, burning horribly as it yanked her back, and the Medusa wrapped around her body, gripping the Asrai tight in the coils of her snake form.  
“You will… obey…” the wood elf gasped in pain as her face got close.  
She kissed Kerillian viciously, her snakehead hair biting down into her shoulders and neck, pumping her full of more searing hot venom.  
It was like she was in a sauna, everything was so hot, she was sweating, her body didn’t feel right… it felt TOO much, the Asrai was acutely aware of every scale touching her, every sensation no matter how insignificant, she could feel her own heartbeat and her own blood pumping, everything was so sensitive.  
The lips on her own were harsh and dominate, much like the rest of the Medusa’s body, her mouth was helpless under the assault,and Kerillian only meekly groaned protests as the forked tongue of the reptilian woman explored her mouth. Her lips were surprisingly soft, the kiss felt good actually, and she didn’t want to be slapped again.  
It felt too good, way WAY too good. Finally the Medusa pulled away and Kerillian could feel her desire running as freely down her thighs as the sweat down her brow.  
“What… ohhhhh… what did ye do to me…”  
“Normally my venom enhances the nerves to make the torture of prisoners easier, but it can be used for other things.”  
Kerillian felt two fingers slip inside her entrance, and she gasped. She was already so close, she could feel it, every single scale on the fingers inside her, every scratch on the surface, everything. It was overwhelming, utterly overwhelming. Her mind wasn’t supposed to process this much sensation at once.  
As the snake-woman began to finger fuck her the Asrai screamed in pleasure, her head fell back and she spasmed as she climaxed over and over with every thrust of the finger into her lower lips.  
After several minutes of this, she was soaked in sweat and shuddering all over. She was both mentally and physically drained. “P-Please… I don’t know much longer I can… h-handle that…” she whispered. “No more…”  
The beastly woman laid the shaking wood elf down on the ground, and rose above her, leaning down and slipping fingers between two of her belly scales, spreading a welcoming pink hole.  
“Lick.” she ordered.  
Dazed, Kerillian did as she was told and licked deep of that warm wetness. The sounds the Medusa made were actually quite sexy, and she found herself enjoying the feeling of bringing the monstrous creature closer and closer to orgasm. She could taste every single bit of it, every tiny millimeter of flesh, she could feel with her tongue all the texture in detail. It was dizzying…  
As she dug her tongue into the messy snake cunt, she felt fingers slip inside her again, and she gasped.  
“N-No I… I can’t handle both of those at once! Don’t-“  
her words cut off as the snake woman laughed and began to finger her.  
The Asrai buried her face in the snatch and ate the monstrous woman out harder. The sensations were… too much… she couldn’t think, it was getting harder and harder to form thoughts, her mind was overwhelmed beyond all limits, it was only getting worse as they went on.  
The orgasms she experienced every few seconds seemed to get stronger, more intense, it was rising to something big, very big.  
She was dimly aware time was passing, that she’d been licking for a while, trying new movements, finally the snake pussy clenched down on her tongue. The Medusa cried out in bliss but Kerillian barely registered it.  
The feeling of being fingered was getting even stronger, there were sharp, hot pains in her neck and shoulders again as the snakes injected more of that venom in her. Two snake heads began to bite and suck at her breasts, it was all too much!  
Her eyes rolled back in her head, gripping that tail she clenched and kicked her legs weakly, trying to escape the crippling waves of pleasure, she felt fingers go into her ass too, utterly overloading her with sensation.  
Finally the waves of pleasure crashing upon her drew back, and she thought for only a few seconds that it might be over, until, like a typhoon drawing the ocean back from the land, only to bring it all back in one devastating wave, the feelings slammed down on top of her all at once.  
It was indescribable, and impossible to process. She didn’t hear her own scream, she couldn’t hear anything. She could only feel the devastating pleasure as her body rocked and her pussy squirted everywhere.  
Finally, it was too much for her Asrai mind to handle, and she felt a small dismay as her personality and thought snapped like a twig under a boot.  
The pleasure washed away all awareness and feeling, and her consciousness seemed to leak out of her like the fluids of her climax, until gradually there was nothing left.  
…  
It had been days since her capture, and while the other Asrai simply were put to bloody work as slaves, Kerillian stumbled with her mistress like a dog, mindless and giggling. She was naked and the Druchii stared hungrily as she boarded the Black Ark, but she didn’t notice.  
She never noticed anything, because the elf that was Kerillian was gone. She existed now only to know the endless waves of pleasure that could only be provided by her beautiful serpentine master. Let others struggle for the fate of this world, she had found happiness at the end of a leash.


End file.
